Miss Oblivious
by Vii Zee
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr pic. Quinn's smart, but not very perceptive.


**_Inspired by a Tumblr pic. If you want to see it, private message me and I'll send you the link._**

"Q, you do realize that girls are following you around as if there are no other males on the face of the planet, right?" Santana asked as they strolled the halls of McKinley.

"Yes, yes I do," Quinn answered, glancing backwards as she kept walking, watching most of the guys and about half of the girls stop and just stare at her. "I'm making them question their sexuality, aren't I?"

"Yeah, well, keeps your mitts of Brittany, alright? She's-"

"Yeah, yeah, off limits," Quinn waved her hand around, dismissing the topic. Santana huffed in her camo jacket and crossed her arms across her chest. "You two fighting again?" Quinn enquired, and Santana gave a small, curt nod.

"It's nothing. We'll be fine. How did you notice?"

"You usually wear something of hers to school. You're not today."

Santana looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Look who's become Miss Perceptive!" She snorted right after, however, and rolled her eyes. "Even though you're still pretty oblivious…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, pushing Santana lightly against the lockers and cornering her, placing both her arms on either side of the Latina.

"Really, Q? You haven't noticed the way Rachel practically swoons every time she walks into the room? Or the way she tries to sit next to you in classes or in Glee club? Or, wait, better yet, the way she dumped Finn's ass just so she could get closer to you? Really, Miss Perceptive still can't get it through her thick, punk skull that Rachel Berry is falling for her!"

Quinn froze then, her eyes searching Santana's for a clue that she was joking, she was lying. "Don't mess with me, Lopez."

Santana shook her head and brought a hand up to poke Quinn on the nose. "I swear, Quinn, I am not lying. Dios, you should trust me once in a while! Now, if you excuse me…" She slipped underneath Quinn's arms and started to rush to the right. "I see Brittany, and I'm gonna go apologize for last night."

Quinn was left alone in the hall, her head suddenly clearing and her eyes staring blankly at the cold metal.

_Rachel…likes me back?_

She pushed herself off the wall and walked on through the hall alone, passing by an appreciative Puck, an ogling Artie, a Brittany and Santana who were hugging out their fight, and finally reaching a scowling Finn who was just about to walk into the choir room. She walked in before him, pushing him roughly out of the way, and stopped in her tracks, staring at the vision seated at the piano.

Talking animatedly to Mercedes and Tina was a Rachel with blue hair. Fucking _blue_ hair. OK…not completely blue…but there were quite a few blue streaks. Quinn did a quick head count. Thirteen. Thirteen blue streaks in gorgeously flowing brown hair.

Quinn cleared her throat in an effort to regain her voice, and the three girls turned to look at her.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel blushed, running a hand through her hair. Quinn knew it was an effort to get her to notice the blue.

"Rach…your hair…"

"I was just explaining to Tina and Mercedes you see, I-"

"You totally got it to get her to notice you, didn't you?" Finn shouted out. Quinn had forgotten he was anywhere near!

"Shut up, Finnocence!" she heard Santana snarky voice from behind. Quinn turned to look at the blonde and brunette walk in hand in hand and stand besides Quinn. "You had your chance and you lost it. So just go play with your Nintendo or whatever."

"X-Box!" he screamed before storming out, failing miserably when he fumbled with the door knob.

"Rach, is it true?" Quinn asked once he was finally gone, walking forward and standing directly in front of the shorter girl. "You did it so I would notice you?"

Rachel nodded sheepishly and got up off her seat. "Yes, I did. I also wanted to see what all the fuss about dying your hair was about. I've been getting quite a few appreciative glances from both sexes so I think I understand now, but…really…I'm only interested in you."

Quinn cupped Rachel's face in both her hands and leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek. "It worked." Amidst the cheers and cries of 'Finally!' from the Glee Club members that had so far gathered, she put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and felt her heart swell.

Rachel smiled back at her, the blue actually bringing out her eyes nicely. "The things I do to get your attention, Miss Oblivious."

"Yep, that's me…"


End file.
